


生日的一天

by redcat007



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcat007/pseuds/redcat007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>包子生日的一天</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 生日的早上

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都想吃包桃，终于决定在某包生日自力更生丰衣足食嘿嘿嘿...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日的早上

桃包桃跑完跑剧场1号  
又名：斯包坦先生的生日

 

清晨的阳光落在卧室的大床上很久了，被阳光亲吻过的床单暖的有些过了头，半梦半醒的Sebastian挪了挪被晒热的腿，碰到身旁那人便下意识往怀里钻，手刚环上那腰就听见头顶传来一声“早”。

“早。” Sebastian笑着嘟囔了一句，现在醒还太早，才不想动。

“生日快乐，Seb。” Sebastian感觉一只手覆上了自己后脑勺，额头也被那柔软的双唇亲了亲。寿星满足的哼了一声，蹭了蹭那人下巴当回应。

很明显对方并不满意，一手捉上Sebastian的下巴，送上了一个温柔的早安吻。

“Chris…” Sebastian略有抱怨的推了推Chris，“我还没醒...再睡会儿…” 像是要强调自己说的话，Sebastian故意打了个夸张的哈欠，“今天是我生日，我想怎么样就怎么样。”

“好吧好吧，” 满眼笑意的Chris摸了摸Sebastian早就被枕头蹭乱的头发，“那我的寿星宝宝今天打算在床上待一天吗？”

“不挺好吗？” Sebastian突然有预感这个话题的方向有些不对劲，到底哪里不对，还没完全醒过来的大脑并不知道。

“嗯我觉得啊…” Chris突然一个翻身，胳膊肘撑在Sebastian头两边，低头亲了亲白皙的脸颊，凑到那渐渐犯红的耳朵边说：“床太没创意了，咱们新买的沙发挺不错啊，我们可以去客厅里试试？或者厨房里你说怎么样？浴室里做过就不算了…”

“Evans！” 满脸通红的Sebastian突然推了一把Chris，双手在身侧一撑坐了起来。看着笑的一脸不怀好意的Chris，再加上刚冒上来的起床气，Sebastian有了想揍对面那人一拳的想法，但是看着那张脸又舍不得下手，只好吼他一句：“你就是不让我好好睡觉是吧？！”

“没有啊，” 咧着嘴角的Chris死皮赖脸的凑上来，亲了亲Sebastian的鼻尖，“我只是觉得我们不应该浪费时间在睡觉上，毕竟今天是你的生日，我们可以做很多有意义的事。” 说着说着，一双不老实的手已经向Sebastian睡裤腰带袭去。

Sebastian这时已经没气了，每次看到Chris对自己笑就生不起来气，心里骂了自己一句没出息后，一把抓住Chris双手，看着那双蓝眼睛略显认真的说：“今天是我生日，我说了算。”

“好的甜心。” Chris抽回自己的双手，乖乖跪坐在床上宛如认真的小学生一样，“ 我的寿星宝宝想怎么样？” 

 

*

“Chris…”

Sebastian对着Chris的落下不禁呻吟一声，他睁开眼看了看眼前的爱人，双目紧闭，呼吸紧促，微微后倾的头拉紧了白皙的脖颈。Sebastian突然很想去咬一口，他知道Chris的弱点之一就在脖子，那里敏感到随便吹吹气都能让Chris面红耳赤，Sebastian在想自己咬上去的话，Chris会不会立刻缴枪…

可是想着想着，Sebastian突然又有了新想法...

Sebastian抚摸在Chris分身上的左手突然松开，一手抓在Chris侧腰，在爱人下一个落下动作时用力向上一顶。

Chris的反应很大，抓着Sebastian肩膀的一只手猛地拍向床头板，就好像冲击力下的惯性带着他不由自主前倾一般，迅速睁开的蓝眼睛里有惊异有责怪，但更多的是情1欲…

“ Seb你…” Sebastian没有应答，两只手都抓上Chris的侧腰，自己随着爱人一上一下的动作也开始不断顶胯，卧室里很快响起肉体碰撞的声音，随之而起的还有Chris越来越大的呻吟声。

“Seb…S…啊…” 听着Chris越来越口齿不清，Sebastian觉得自己快爆炸了，但是他不能，他有别的计划…

“Chris，宝贝儿…快到了吗？” Sebastian用尽全力问出这句话，突然觉得自己给自己找了个大麻烦，因为这感觉太他喵的好了，完全不想再浪费一点点时间，只想立刻泄在Chris温热的里面。

“是...Seb...我…我快了...唔…” Chris突然仰头死死咬住自己嘴唇，Sebastian知道自己顶到了那一点，他更用力地抓紧Chris的侧腰，开始对那一点进行攻击。

“想射吗宝贝儿…” Sebastian喘着气不忘一手伸向Chris乳尖，指甲稍稍用力一划，本来还在咬着嘴唇的那人便大声呻吟起来。

“想射求我啊。”

Chris没有作答，看着Sebastian的双眼里几乎看不到蓝色，放大的瞳孔覆盖了最后一点蓝。头脑发昏的Sebastian不知怎么的，在此刻依然能看得出Chris的情绪波动，看得出从来在床上都是强势那方的Chris被情欲和自尊同时冲击着。为了帮助大总攻同学度过这一难关，Sebastian一手抓上小Chris开始上下套弄。

Chris低吼一声，更卖力的上下动着。

“别想蒙混过关，” Sebastian又把手拿开，说：“ 没有我的允许不可以射宝贝儿，床头柜里还有一个cock ring。”

“P…Please…” 只说完一个词的Chris低头落在Sebastian颈间，轻声的请求仿佛猫爪子一般刮在Sebastian心上，“求你了Sebby...求你…” Chris停下了单纯的上下动作，开始前后左右乱扭。

“好吧，既然你这么说的话。” Sebastian本来还想为难爱人，但自己真的也忍不住了，就一只手抓上小Chris开始快速套弄。感受到内壁越来越紧，Sebastian在丧失理智之前说：

“ Come…”

*

马上要陷入梦乡的Sebastian感觉背后的被子被拉了上来，那只手又摸了摸自己的头，随之而来的是额头上一个轻轻的吻。

“ 生日快乐Seb。”


	2. 生日的下午

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日的下午

桃包桃的跑完跑剧场2号  
又名：埃桃斯先生继续的宠爱

 

———————————前方列车并没有进站哈哈哈哈——————————-

“十四。” Chris说完的一瞬间，左手便安慰似的揉了揉Sebastian的后腰。

Chris从来没想过眼前的情景会让自己下身硬得发烫——Sebastian趴在自己双膝上，裸露的臀肉上已经是一片粉红，而某人最爱的CK内裤已经从膝盖弯滑到脚踝。Chris用发疼的右手轻轻抚过那片粉红，换来寿星不自觉的呻吟和故意蹭自己大腿的动作，是的，下身挺起的不止Chris一人。

“还不行甜心。” Chris左手轻轻用力，止住了Sebastian的活动，“你要是现在射了，全身会更加敏感，剩下的你就受不住了。”

“Chris…” Sebastian故意拖了长音，那长长的后音好像拉长了一根皮筋，收音的一瞬间被啪的弹在Chris心上。奇怪，竟然是甜的？

“Chris…” Sebastian又叫了一声，“你就不能假装我今年只有16？” 

Sebastian说完，Chris才意识到寿星宝宝被自己打哭了，他突然有一瞬间慌了，是自己下手太重吗？有没有伤到Seb？Seb很疼吗？有多疼？接下来还要不要继续，可是Seb自始至终都没有说安全词啊…

“Chris，你有没有听我说话？” Sebastian支起上身，扭头看着Chris的眼里明显带着不满。

“抱歉抱歉。” Chris赶忙说道，“我…我刚才…你…” Chris深吸一口气，看着Sebastian疑惑的双眼泛着泪光，忍不住探过身去吻了吻爱人的眉心道：“很疼吗？”

Sebastian笑了。看着Sebastian的笑脸，Chris突然觉得自己的问题很蠢。

“当然疼啊傻瓜，” Sebastian笑着说：“但是是很享受的那种疼，不是很想躲开的那种，就是...嗯…” Sebastian皱了皱眉，思索着该怎么说，“就像是…疼痛的那一瞬间像水花炸开一样，麻酥酥的电流就散布到全身了，你应该感觉到了吧。” 说罢，Sebastian有意又蹭了蹭Chris的大腿。

“刚跟你说了别动。” Chris佯怒道，下一秒却又忍不住舒了一口气，“抱歉甜心，我刚才…我…我不确定…我…真的很抱歉…”

“Chris，” Sebastian一手摸上Chris的脸，“你没必要道歉，我求你给我的，记得吗？当然事先我们没好好谈过这个，我也有错，现在说清楚了，我喜欢这个，我想让你给我的，好吗？”

“好的，我的寿星。” Chris亲了亲Sebastian的指尖，“今天你说了算。”

“可以继续了吗？” Sebastian眨眨眼，“再不射我就要爆炸了。”

“你才不会，” Chris笑笑说：“趴回去，趴好，别乱动了，乖。”

“我说，” 脸埋在抱枕里的Sebastian闷声说：“其实，这可以成为我们卧室活动的保留项目，如果你愿意的话，刚好可以发掘发掘新道具。”

Chris咽了咽口水，脑内迅速回到他们的大床，赤裸的Sebastian趴在雪白的床单上，从肩胛骨到大腿根上全是马鞭留下的红印...

Chris摇了摇头，调整了一下自己的坐姿和腿上那人。小Chris不满的戳了戳Sebastian的小腹，Chris听到寿星轻轻笑了一声。

“准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

啪——

“十五。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想开车的，开着开着车翻了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
